A Kind Snake
by Here's7to6never5growing4up
Summary: "Things change. This house helps you grow, but lately, if you don't have a dark mark and your in this house, your weak. The other houses realized their weaknesses and have tried to fix them, while our weaknesses pile up!" What happens when a snake decides to fight for the light.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Florence. I also don't own the books, queen Rowling does.**

* * *

"Well! Somebody grab him!" Those are the words Pansy Parkinson spoke that made Slytherin be forced in the dungeons. Well, except for one. You see, behind the Parkinson girl, there was another girl. One with pale skin, black hair that fell to her waist, but was pulled back in a braid. She was in her 6th year, and was also a Slytherin. Her name was Florence Lincaster. She, like most of the Slytherins, was a Pureblood. Though unlike them, and more like the famous Harry Potter, she chose her house. She would be in Gryffindor had it not been for the enormous fear that her parents brought.

As Slytherin house was lead out of the Great Hall, she saw a empty classroom. She was also unalike from her house mates in a way that she believed that all blood was equal. She wanted to help Potter out, but who would, in their right mind, trust a snake. So, when she passed the door, using her Slytherin cunningness, she slipped in easily.

She breathed in as she looked at the closed door, then pulled out her wand, because she had heard a low chuckle. "And here I was thinking that my snakes were all being sent to the dungeons." The Bloody Baron. He didn't talk much, that house had learned, unless he agreed completely or disagreed completely. "You do realize what you'd be doing, right?"

"You mean by doing this I'd be betraying my house and family."

"Pretty much."

"Well, then, good. I never cared for either."

"Now don't say that. Even if you don't agree completely with this house, and it's traits and rules, they opened their arms to you. They helped you grow, helped you be able to finish everything, yet know when to stop. Would any of the other houses have taught you that? No. With all dew respect, Ravenclaws will rip each other to shreds to get better marks. Gryffindors are to reckless, they have no idea when enough is enough. Hufflepuffs, well, they are kind, but they don't have the guts to do the hard work. But Slytherins, our bad reputation just makes those of use who like it try to prove it more, and those of us who disapprove try to outlive it. This house made you grow."

"Things change. This house helps you grow, but lately, if you don't have a dark mark and your in this house, your weak. The other houses realized their weaknesses and have tried to fix them, while our weaknesses pile up!"

"We are in war. We shall disagree. Everyone will. But that does not mean to turn your back on everything you know."

"One hour."

"What?"

"That's how long he would give us to find and capture Harry Potter, then give him to him. It hasn't been ten minutes and look."

Sure enough, the Death Eaters were firing spells to destroy the castle's defenses. Neville and his little group had blown up the bridge. Stone men were the soldier. As Florence watched, she saw the last of the castle's defenses falling, and no one could repair it. Death Eaters had already apparated onto the grounds, along with some dangerous enemies.

"I suppose it's know or never to go to there side," the Bloody Baron sighed.

"I'm going to help Potter."

"Be safe. I want all my snakes home by 12:00." She smiled. It was a joke. Once you had a conversation with the Baron and he couldn't sway you, he would say that. It was like his way of showing that he did care for the youngsters.

"I'll do my best."

She quickly ran out of the room, almost being hit by a stunning spell. She ducked, and looked at what the spell had hit. The Death Eater had been blasted into the wall and knocked unconscious. The stunner had been cast by someone who was long gone by now. Off to find someone else. Florence made her way up a stair case, throwing stunners, and trying to avoid the killing curse,which she had successfully done so far.

One thing that amazed her was that no one, Death Eater or Hogwartian, took interest in the fact that she was still where a shirt that had Slytherin's snake on it. Maybe everyone thought that they were in the dungeons, so no one bothered to look twice.

As she rounded a corner, she heard two people carrying out a conversation. "Finally," a female said,"my idiot niece and her big puppy dog are dead." Bellatrix. But who could the two dead be. Then, she realized that the Slytherins had always called werewolves big puppy dogs. The only person related to Bellatrix that was married to a werewolf was Nymphadora Tonks, who had recently married Reamus Lupin.

"Yes, ma'am glad I could be of service." Dolohov. It was easy to tell that was him. He loved to suck up to Voldemort and his right hand man.

"Whatever," Bellatrix shrieked,"get back to fighting. We'll defeat these brats."

Bellatrix then skipped away, by the sound of it, but everyone knew Bellatrix didn't skip.

Dolohov stepped out of the room. Florence stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in. Her wand was pointed at his face.

"Calm down, girlie," he said, seeing the snake on her uniform,"we're on the same side."

"I'm not on your side," Florence sneered,"I'm not on a side that kills parents and leaves children orphaned everyday."

"A Slytherin that's for Potter. I hoped I would never see the day. Well, anyway, I know how to handle this. Avada Kedvra."

Having anticipated that spell, Florence ducked and sent a stunner his way. The two were then locked in a duel. Green coming from his side. All different colors coming from her. At one point, Florence was at an angle where the Tonks person was staring at her, with her lifeless eyes. Though she didn't know the couple, she felt bad for their son, who was now an orphan. All alone.

Something inside her snapped, and she started firing spell like crazy. She could remember half of them, and wasn't aiming at all, but at one point she had managed to hit Dolohov. He crumbled to the ground after being stunned.

Florence walked over to the couple. She closed there eyes, knowing no one else would be here for a long time. She then started a silent pray, Though she wasn't very religious, she considered that they might be, so she just did it in case.

Now, here's the part where I go back on a statement. Florence never actually hit Dolohov. She just came really close to it, and he decided to fake being stunned. So, slowly, Dolohov reached for his wand. He carefully aimed at the girl's back. "Avada Kedavra," he said, and a green light flashed, and the girl's body fell to the ground. Dead.

Dolohov got up. He sneered at the girl, then kicked her in the ribs. "That should teach you to forget where your loyalties should lie."

* * *

**So, now that you've read this, I hope you remember to not judge people because of the group they are in. They might help or hurt you, you never know. If you want to though, just remember the Slytherin who died trying to help.**


End file.
